Close Friends
by Soberwhore
Summary: Ella wakes up after a drunk night in Ashley Marin's bed. Ellshly. Ella/Ashley Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Ellshly.

Ella awoke from her drunken sleep; she lifted her banging head off of the pillow and slowly looked around. She squinted her eyes trying to see her surroundings clearer; once her vision was focused she let out a gasp. A slender, smooth figure lay next to her, naked. She studied the body only to realise it was her good friend Ashley Marin, her daughter's best friend's mother.  
Ella bolted up right and planted her face in her hands ''what have a done?'' She whispered.  
The whisper wasn't as quite as she thought as the naked body started to stir next to her, Ashley had awoken.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sat up, her long auburn hair falling down her silk smooth back. ''Morning'' she said whilst turning to face a still shocked Ella.  
''Eh morning, Ashley'' Ella replied with an irregular tone in her voice.  
Ashley slid out of bed and made her way to the bedroom door, she stopped at looked back Ella who was gawking at her.  
Ashley let out a smirk ''what are you staring at Ella?''  
Ella's head was tilted, she was studying the other woman's perfect body, her long legs, exposed area, that taught chest, when she finally reached her face she simply smiled and whispered ''You're beautiful''  
''Well then stare away Ms Montgomery'' Ashley winked and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella sat at the window staring out onto the empty road with nothing but the white satin sheets wrapped around her body, her long brown hair falling to one side of her slender but curvy silhouette. The fine rain hitting against the window as Ella watched the wind attack the trees.  
Ashley had returned to the bedroom but stopped at the door, she leaned against the frame watching Ella stare out the window. A smile appeared on Ashley's face ''Perfect'' she said aloud not realising Ella would hear her.  
Ella quickly turned round ''did you say something?''  
''Oh urhm'' Ashley hesitated ''Yes, I said perfect, you are perfect''  
Ella's face lit up, her cheeks begin to turn red. She signalled Ashley to come over to her, Ashley walked over to Ella not knowing what was about to happen although she had hopes.  
They stood parallel to each other; their eyes gazing into one another's.  
Ella dropped the satin sheets that wrapped around her body, creating a small cocoon around her feet.  
She moved closer to Ashley, stepping out the white cocoon, pushing her body up against the red heads.  
''A-Are you sure you're ready?'' Ashley asked, stuttering her words as she did  
''we already did this last night so…''  
''No. I mean this, us together'' Ashley explained.  
''Oh. I don't know but it feels right, this feels right'' with that Ella smacked her lips against Ashley's. When Ashley didn't respond Ella went to pull away then Ashley wrapped her hands into Ella's long brown hair and pulled her as close to her body as she could, forcing her tongue into Ella's mouth with sufficient ease.  
_''mmm Ashley''_ Ella moaned, making Ashley smile in-between kisses.  
Ella's hands cupped both of Ashley's bare breasts, rubbing her hard nipples with her thumbs.  
Ashley let out a moan as she tilted her head back allowing Ella to suck on her neck.  
Ella pushed Ashley onto the bed, straddling her tiny waist, her hair falling above her face.  
Ashley's hands made their way up and down Ella's body, taking in her every curve, massaging her hips, making Ella move to the rhythm.  
Ashley through them over, so that she was on top of Ella, kissing down her body, stopping at her breasts, taking each nipple in her mouth and sucking them hard.  
Tracing her tongue down her stomach then reaching her waist line. She lifted her head up to look at Ella, she smiled that mischievous smile and let her head make its way down further.  
Ashley guided her tongue up Ella's glistening wet folds, making Ella release a moan from her slender lips. With that moan Ashley entered one finger into Ella, making her moan again. Ashley smiled, she loved the sound she made Ella make. It was no other sound you had ever heard. One Byron couldn't get her make with every position he had ever tried. Ashley was in control and she liked it.  
She added another finger, thrusting them inside Ella with force, then slowly bringing them out and repeating several times. She could feel Ella shaking under her. With that she slammed her tongue into Ella, licking all the juices from her folds, nipping on her clit. She pulled away much to Ella's displeasure, _''Ashley..''_ Ella managed to get out.  
A smirk appeared on Ashley's face knowing that Ella wanted her, needed her.  
Ella placed her hands on Ashley's head, pushing her back down to her folds.  
Ashley slammed three fingers into Ella causing her to scream, she pounded them in and out getting faster and faster with each thrust. She could feel Ella coming to her climax, not slowing down at any moment.  
Ella lifted up off the bed and slammed back down, gripping the head board as hard as she can letting screams escape her mouth.  
Ashley buried her face into Ella just as she was about to release herself, Ella's screams became less intense as she climaxed into Ashley's mouth, letting her body collapse onto the bed whilst breathing heavily. Ashley swallowed all of Ella's juices, licking her lips as she came up from in between Ella's legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella sat at her desk waiting for her students to arrive. It was the first day back after spring break and it'd had been a week since her and Ashley had _'hooked up'_.  
The two mothers hadn't spoken since that night and Ella missed her deeply. As the students staggered into the room she decided she was going to visit Ashley tonight.

The bell rang and class was over. Ella collected the test papers from each students desk. She sat down and stared at them, Ashley was all she could think about. She stood up, threw the papers into her bag and walked out to the car park.  
She sat in her car for a good 10 minutes until she plucked up the courage to drive to Ashley's .  
The drive felt like it took forever but Ella arrived at Ashley's house, she slowly stepped out of her, thinking whether she made the right decision or not. She finally made it to the front door and to her surprise she knocked on without any hesitation.  
Ella could hear a couple of muffled voices, one sounded panicked but sure enough the door was answered but not by whom Ella expected.  
''Officer Wilden? Oh I'm sorry, have.. have I got the wrong house?'' Ella was taken by surprise; Wilden was wearing nothing but a towel that hung low off of his hips.  
''If you're looking for Ashley then no, I'll go get her''  
Wilden went to get Ashley from the kitchen, Ella thought about returning to her car and driving off but she needed to talk to Ashley.  
''Ella, hi'' Ashley didn't seem at all interested.  
''Can we talk? In private!'' Ella glanced at Wilden with hate in her eyes, then looked back at Ashley.  
''Uh yeah sure, let's go for a walk?''


	5. Chapter 5

Ella and Ashley walked round the streets of Rosewood.  
They both could feel the tension between them, Ella looked at Ashley then looked away. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation.  
''What was that?''  
''Look I'm sorry'' They both spoke at the same time making each other laugh.  
''Go on'' Ella said, nodding her head towards Ashley.  
''I'm sorry, what you saw back there was nothing. Honestly. Wilden turned up this morning asking if he could use my shower as his is broken.  
I know it sounds lame and you probably think I'm lying but it's the truth. He probably wanted more but I don't want anyone but you, I haven't stopped thinking about you..''  
''Ashley! You're rambling'' Ella giggled, she knew Ashley only rambled when she was passionate about something or someone.  
''I'm sorry I just.. You make me nervous'' They sat down on the bench, Ella took Ashley's hand  
''I really like you Ashley but I don't know if this can work.''  
Ashley's face dropped, her heart sank and her eyes began to fill  
''I mean look at us, we're grown women with children, whom are also best friends. Can we really do this to them?''  
''I'm not sure, all I know is that I really like you and I've never felt like this about anyone.  
Not even Hanna's father''  
''You don't mean that'' Ella looked away from Ashley, her hair covering her face.  
''No'' Ashley glided Ella's hair behind her ear, took her face in her hand ''I do mean it Ella, I want us to try this'' A slight smile formed on Ella's face ''really?''  
''Yes really, are you with me?''  
Instead of answering with words Ella lightly placed her lips against Ashley's.  
Suddenly all of her cares in the world had gone. Everything with Byron, her children and work.  
Just gone. She didn't even care that they were out in public, nothing mattered right now.  
Ashley kissed her back, smiling against Ella's lips.  
''How about we do this properly?''  
Ella's head cocked to the side ''How do you mean?'' a slight laugh exited her mouth  
''Diner. This Friday?''  
''Ah I see, are you asking me out on a date Ms Marin?'' Ella said with a playful tone  
''I think, I think I am Ms Montgomery'' Ashley winked at Ella, trying to be seductive.  
Both women burst out laughing at the situation ''I think I'd like that, yes diner sounds good''  
''Well then we seem to have a date, I shall pick you up at 7?''  
''Oh you're now picking me up, this is sounds promising'' they both laughed again  
''7 is good for me, I shall see you then'' with that both women stood, Ella leaned in and kissed Ashley on the cheek then walked back to her car.  
Ashley watched Ella walk away; she sat on the bench for a few minutes before walking back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella stood in front of her mirror, wearing nothing but her black laced underwear. She had gone through every outfit in her closet and still had no idea what to wear on her date with Ashley.  
She was about to give up and cancel on Ashley when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

''Mom, can I come in?''  
''uh yeah sure'' Ella replied, with that Aria entered her mother's room slowly.  
Aria was petite with huge brown eyes and short brown hair. She was a quirky character, who loved art and making jewellery out of cutlery.

''woah mom, what happened to your clothes?'' Aria looked at her mother who was stood in her sexiest lingerie with piles of clothes all around her.  
''I kind of have a date tonight and I have no clue what to wear''  
''ooh yay, maybe I can help?!'' The petite girl perked up and a huge smile appeared on her face. She wasn't the fashionista of her small cliché but she did love playing dress up.  
''No offence Ar but I don't want to go on this date wearing forks as earrings!''  
''Hey that was one time! And they looked kind of cute!'' They both burst out laughing at this point.  
Ella turned back to the mirror, studying her body. She tugged on the hem of her lace bra.  
''Ok you can help, but think _think _'newly-single-mom' not '_two_-_bit hooker_!''

After an hour of throwing different garments at her mother Aria had finally chosen the perfect outfit for Ella.  
Ella walked out of her bathroom to show Aria her 'masterpiece' as she called it.  
Ella stood there in a scarlet top, which was very low cut, a high-low hem black sheered skirt with black wedged heels. Her long brown hair was slightly curled and her make-up was minimal.

''Oh my god'' Aria stood there, her jaw dropped whilst she stared at her Mom.  
''I look hideous don't I? I knew it, it's too young for me, I'll go change'' Ella exclaimed as she turned for the bathroom  
''NO MOM!'' Aria shouted ''I just have one thing to say''  
Ella turned around and cocked her head to the side ''What?''  
''Hot Mama!''  
Ella laughed slightly then looked her daughter in the eye ''Really?''

''Mom you look amazing, whoever this person is they are lucky! They might even get lucky!''  
With that Aria winked at her mom and left her room  
''Aria!''

Ashley sat at the table in the restaurant she was meeting Ella at. She was fumbling with her hands when a waitress approached ''would you like to order Miss?''  
Ashley shot her head up ''No I'm still waiting for someone''

The waitress gave her a sympathetic look as if she had been stood up. Ashley looked at her watch, Ella was only 10 minutes late.  
'She's probably on her way' Ashley thought to herself.

''Ahem, is this seat taken?''  
Ashley looked up, she was taken back. This breathtakingly gorgeous woman stood before her.  
''holy fuck'' She managed to blurt out, the woman giggled ''Like what you see?'' She turned round slowly so Ashley could take a good look at her outfit.  
''So can I sit?''  
''Of-of course please'' Ashley fumbled with her words. No one ever made her like this.~  
''I can't believe it's you, you look so different.'' She saw the strange look the woman gave her  
''Different as in good. My god Ella you look stunning!''

''Why thank-you'' She smiled ''Aria helped me though, I had no idea what to wear, I haven't been on a date since George Clooney was on E.R!''  
''Well this is great so far''  
''Wait'' Ella stood up and leaned over the table, her lips pressed against Ashley's ever so tenderly. Ashley kissed back a little more passionately making Ella smile into the kiss and pull back. Ella sat back down, took Ashley's hands in her own ''Now it's great''

The waitress from earlier approached the women ''would you girls like some drinks?''


	7. Chapter 7

Ella walked up to her door with Ashley following her.  
She turned to the red headed women ''this night has been perfect, thank you'' Ella kissed Ashley on the cheek, as she went to walk away Ashley grabbed her hand and pulled the woman in for a long passionate kiss.  
The two stood there, entwined in each other as the world around them carried on.  
Ashley had forgotten her daughter Hanna would be home around the same time she would be.  
The curtain of the room above the two women slightly opened.  
Hanna looked out to see her mother kissing another woman, groping a woman.  
''Oh my god''

Ashley pulled away from the kiss ''goodnight'' She opened her front door and left Ella.  
''Hanna, are you home?''  
''I'm in the kitchen!''  
Ashley set her bag down and walked into the kitchen. ''Hey''  
''Hey, how was your night?'' Hanna asked whilst digging a spoon into a tub of ben n jerry's ice-cream  
''It was alright''  
''so who was it again you went out with?''  
''Erh Matt''  
''Matt? What a weird name for a girl''  
Ashley choked on her drink, she stared at Hanna for a moment  
''A girl? What are you on about?''  
''Mom, please. Don't play dumb. I saw you all over some girl like 10 minutes ago''  
''Yo-you did?'' bright red circles appeared on Ashley's pale _face ''oh shit, wait she doesn't know it's Ella? She said girl ok I keep Ella out of this'' _Ashley thought to herself  
''ok yes it was a girl but it's not serious and I didn't mean for it to happen I'm sorry I'll end it. In fact I'll call her now''  
''MOM! Calm down, I don't care. If she makes you happy then I'm happy. Whether or not you date someone with a flower I don't care''  
Ashley sniggered at Hanna's reference for a vagina  
''Thank you. I'm off to bed this is way awkward. Goodnight Hanna!''  
''Night mom''


	8. Chapter 8

''Aria breakfast!'' Ella shouted up the stairs for the millionth time.  
Byron moved out of the Montgomery household 6 months ago and took most of its contents.  
Ella had only started to feel like the place was hers as she had purchased a few 'Weird arty things' as Mike would refer to them as.  
''I'M COMING GOD DAMMIT WOMAN!'' Aria shouted as she ran down the stairs in her 5" heels.  
Ella stood with her arms folded across her chest and an expression on her face that read _**''excuse me?''**_  
''Sorry'' Aria whispered as soon as she saw her mother's face, she grabbed took a seat at the table and dug into the mountain of food her mother had cooked.  
''J'eez mom, you haven't cooked like this since dad left!'' Aria managed to say between bites.  
Ella had prepared chocolate chips pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, sliced grapefruit, bagels and toast.  
''Your date must have gone pretty well then…''  
A huge smile formed across Ella's face ''It went really well''  
''so go on, who is he?'' Aria was intrigued now, she hadn't seen her mom this happy for so long, even when she was with her father.  
''Actually...''  
*BEEP BEEP* ''Oh that's spencer! Talk later?''  
Aria got up, grabbed her bag and was out the door before Ella could even say bye.

**/At school with the girls/**

''So my mom went on a date last night!'' Hanna told the girls as they sat down at lunch  
''No way! So did my mom''  
''oh my god they can totally double date!'' Hanna squealed into Aria's ear, Spencer and Emily burst into fits of laughter  
''Oh Hanna I do love how excited you get over these type of things''  
''was that a sly dig?'' Hanna raised her eyebrow up at Spencer  
''me? Sly digs?!'' Spencer exclaimed dramatically ''I would never do such a thing''  
Everyone started laughing then the bell rang  
''Spence don't forget you're my ride home!'' Aria shouted at her taller friend  
''I won't tiny one'' She winked at the small power puff like girl then walked off towards her class.

**/Montgomery Household/**

''Ashley Aria will be home any minute'' Ella whispered as Ashley kissed her neck  
''oh come on Ella, be a bit more adventurous''  
Ashley laughed as she started kissing Ella's neck again, unbuttoning her shirt as she slowly went down her body, leaving trails of kisses . She stopped when she got to the waistband of Ella' jeans, looking up to the smaller girl for permission. All Ella could do was moan which was a good enough yes for Ashley.

Ashley ripped Ella's jeans off as fast as she could. Ella arched her back and unhooked her bra then threw it to some unknown location of her room.  
Ashley had already slid Ella's panties down and was hovering her face over her folds. Taking in Ella's scent. Ashley buried her lips into Ella, receiving a loud moan from her. Ella started grinding her hips, which gave Ashley the signal to lick faster.  
Ella's moans were getting louder and more frequently as Ashley carried on pleasuring her but just as Ella was about to reach her climax she heard a key enter her front door and her daughter and friend enter her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley scampered off of Ella like an excited puppy at dinner time, she threw Ella her clothes then tried to sort her hair out before Aria walked in.  
''Mom?!''  
''Yeah honey I'll be down in a minute!'' Ella shouted whilst trying to button her shirt up.  
She made herself as presentable as possible and made her way down stairs with Ashley following.  
''Mom there you are'' Aria said as she put her bag down next to the stairs ''Oh hi Ms Marin''  
''Aria I think I've known you long enough for you to call me Ashley''  
''Yeah Ashley, sorry'' Ashley gave her a smile as Ella discreetly elbowed her.  
Hanna came out of the kitchen when she heard her mother's voice, ''Mom what are you doing here?'' Hanna tilted her head with a confused look on her face.  
''Your mother and I were thinking of going for lunch''  
''Lunch? It's 4pm..'' Aria stated, not convinced.  
''Well we were going to go but we got distracted. Didn't we Ella?'' Ashley winked at her lover as she walked down the rest of the stairs, caressing Ella's behind as she did.  
''Distracted? By what?''  
Before either of the two women could answer Hanna butted in ''you guys are acting weird, is there something you're not telling us?!'' She looked between the two women, Ella wanted to tell them, it was written all over her face but Ashley got there first ''No, well maybe but not yet. It's a surprise. Come on Ella let's leave these girls and go get that lunch''  
As much as she wanted to tell them she knew it wasn't the right time, Ella obliged and grabbed her purse and keys off the side and headed out with Ashley.

''Those two are definitely up to something'' Hanna said before biting into her bagel  
''Omg we should totally follow them!'' She squealed, half a bagel in her mouth  
''No Hanna, we can't. We shouldn't. Ok let's go''

Ashley let her hand fall onto Ella's leg whilst she drove, she used to do this all the time with her husband but he hated it. He said _''you're distracting me, we could crash! You're not worth crashing for!'' _He was a complete arse, she wasn't happy once in their 15 years of marriage. But within these what seemed like 15 minutes with Ella she was at her happiest. Ella made her feel alive, she made her feel special. Ella looked over at Ashley whilst she was in this deep thought; a smile formed an Ashley's face. On Ella had only ever seen once. When Hanna was born. ''You look happy baby, something you want to share?''  
''No'' Ashley said, she looked into Ella's eyes, placed her hand on her face and whispered ''you're all mine, and I will never share you''

The girls jumped in Arias car and started searching for their mothers, rosewood wasn't a big place so sure enough they found them quite quickly. They parked behind them, hoping they wouldn't notice.  
''What are they doing?''  
''I don't know, it looks like they're talking''  
''their faces are really close, can you read what they're saying?''  
''Lip-read?! I'm not Jenna!'' Aria looked at Hanna very confused ''Jenna's blind, she can't lip-read!''  
''same thing, now just watch them'' Hanna hit arias arm making her turn towards the car.

''Well I have a daughter and a son so you might have to share me'' Ella winked at Ashley  
''Mike lives with Byron in Iceland and Aria, well Arias cool. She can learn to share''  
Ella leaned closer to Ashley's face, she took the auburn haired woman's face into her hands, stared into her eyes the kissed her passionately.  
Ashley wrapped her arms around Ella's neck, pulling her in closer. Shifting her weight she pulled Ella onto her lap, not knowing their daughters sat in the car behind them.  
They thought they were alone. They acted as if they were, groping each other, kissing like they've never kissed before. Everything around them disappeared in that moment.

Aria and Hanna on the other hand were still in reality. Both of them sat very still, their mouths pretty much touching the floor of Arias car.  
''Oh my god. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!'' Aria rubbed her eyes at least five times.  
Each time she opened them again she was faced with the same scene. Her mother acting like a hormonal teenager at a frat party with her best friend's mother.  
''Shh'' Hanna whispered, not moving her head a muscle ''This could get good''  
''Ew Hanna no. I'm stopping this!'' Aria opened her car door but before she could get out Hanna threw herself over to the driver's side closed the door as quietly as she could and pinned aria down.  
''NO! We could have some fun with this'' A devilish smile formed on Hanna's face. One aria had seen many times. Aria reversed the car and turned around and sped off as quickly as she could.


End file.
